<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by JotunPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692576">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess'>JotunPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year Nicky takes control to show Joe exactly how much he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/gifts">goldheartedsky</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mythos/gifts">Lady_Mythos</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky smiled down at him, “I do love the sight of you like this, Hard, needy and completely at my mercy. Makes you look all the more desperate when I take you,” he nipped at Joe’s ear lobe. His hand reaching to touch down his strong chest, over his belly, following the trail of hair to his restricted member. Nicolo could remember the first time he finally allowed himself to see Yusef. How the water ran down his back and shoulders, in that moment he realized he’d be willing to forsake his God for the affections of this man. </p><p>Now Joe was his even after a near millennium together they had so much love for each other and on one special day a year, he worshiped every inch of Joe. Lifting Joe’s leg over his shoulder he kissed the inside of his knee. He kissed up, blowing softly over the sensitive head of Joe’s length causing the elder to whine.</p><p>“Shame the marks never last,” He bit the skin just under his navel before pulling back to watch the body heal the mark. </p><p>Nicky took Joe into his hand, stroking him slowly to watch the precum bead at the tip again. “So good for me, Yusef,” He praised. Joe basked in that praise as he felt himself getting closer to that tipping point, panting as he felt Nicky’s fingers graze that cluster of nerves inside him.</p><p> “Fuck,” He was so close.</p><p>The fingers were gone, “No!” The protest sounded more like a sob as a hand came down across his ass. “Nico,” </p><p>“You said you would be good for me. What is my rule when I fuck you?”</p><p>“No swearing,”</p><p>“That’s right, now you’ll wait,” He didn’t touch him, look at him or even speak to the desperate man. He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped as his brown eyes connected with Nicolo’s green ones. The chair Nicky sat in was right in his line of sight, he watched as the man stroke his own length. </p><p>“How many Yusef? How many have you been denied?”</p><p>A whimper, “Three,”</p><p>It was never less than three, never more than five. Nicolo had planned it out perfectly. He’d slipped the ring around him while Nicky had been leaving fading marks all over his body. He’d been kissed and nipped from head to toe. </p><p>“Good boy,” Coming over he kissed Joe along his jaw while his hands held him steady. “So beautiful for me, I don’t deserve having you all wrapped up like this. But your cock looks so pretty in that cock ring. So hard for me,”</p><p> Joe’s cock was hard, twitching, red, and dripping with precum. Dragging his finger up the underside he scooped a bit of it away before bringing the finger to Joe’s lips to lick it clean. “Taste yourself,” his pink tongue darted out to draw his finger in, licking the man the familiar digit clean. He could see Joe’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed thickly. “I bet you would come from just a few strokes, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, please, let me come. Please Nico,”</p><p>“Do you think you’ve earned it? Do you think you’ve earned the right to come?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” his hips lifted from the bed seeking any kind of contact, Joe’s hands pulling at the restraints that kept him in place. “I want to come on your cock,”</p><p>“How can I deny such a pretty request?” Covering Joe’s taller frame with his own Nicky kissed him. It was all teeth and tongue, his teeth biting into Joe’s kiss swollen bottom lip as he slicked himself up to sink himself into Joe’s welcoming heat. He choked on another desperate plea for release.</p><p>He could see that his love was reaching his limit. Taking pity on Joe he slipped the ring off, with a few rolls of his hips it sent his partner into an earth-shattering climax. He watched as tears rolled from his eyes, mouth opened for the perfect ‘O’ as a silent cry of pleasure found him. </p><p>Nicky didn't stop there, instead picked up the pace seeking his own climax, “Look at you, drunk off my cock.”</p><p>Joe was absolutely drunk off of it, in that floaty kind of headspace, enjoying the feel of Nicky moving inside him, caught on that line of pleasure and pain. His legs wrapped around his waist hooking his ankles to keep him there. He could feel his next climax building, eyes rolling back as he came again adding to the mess on his belly and chest. </p><p>Nicky’s came inside him, his cock slamming home as he ground his hips forcing another whimper to escape Joe’s bruised lips. His head dropped into the crook of Joe’s neck, licking the column of his neck to his ear. “You are perfect,” Nicky’s hips still once he’d ridden out the last of his climax, kissing the side of Joe’s mouth over his jaw and down to his ear to whisper, “You did so well for me, Amore Mio. Let's get you undone, si?”</p><p>Pulling out Nicky moved up the bed to remove the silk ties. Joe let his hands fall to the pillow. He felt the weight leave the bed and whined at the loss of his husband, “I’m coming back,” the former priest promised. A warm cloth cleaned the drying mess from his chest, touching his sensitive cock causing him to groan in protest. </p><p>“Shh, we’re done for tonight. You did very well, and only broke the rules twice, I do expect better next year,” He settled onto the mattress to guide Yusef into his arms wrapping them around his shoulders as he kissed his curls, "Happy Birthday, Tesoro,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope ya'll enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>